1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to housings of electronic devices, especially to a housing combination having antenna modules formed thereon and a method for making the housing combination.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and laptop computers are widely used. Most of these electronic devices have antenna modules for receiving and sending wireless signals. A typical antenna includes a thin metal radiating element mounted on a support member, and attached to a housing. However, the radiating element is usually exposed from the housing, and may be easily damaged and having a limited receiving effect. In addition, the radiating element and the support member occupy precious space.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.